Funny Stories
by Canon Archives
Summary: Really light and fluffy! It's just my two favorite couples sharing funny stories around a campfire. I put this up really just because Percabeth's story is hilarious... Post-series. Warning: Alcohol is involved.


**Alright, here's some truly light fluff for you guys. It's just my two favorite couples telling stories around a campfire. (TBH I really just wanted to get Percabeth's funny story down cuz** _**I**_ **thought it was** _**very**_ **funny...its towards the end!)**

 **Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Year: 2012 (all are about 18/19 years old)**

 **Location: fun party around a campfire on the beach at Camp Half-Blood (alcohol is involved)**

 **Couples Featured: Percabeth and Caleo, with a Jasper appearance (sorry guys, writing Jasper is really not my strong suit)**

"Hey, how about telling some funny stories?" Jason proposed. "Anyone have any good ones?"

"I suppose I haven't told you about the first time Leo landed on Ogygia," Calypso suggested.

Everyone got excited about that. "It's a story?" Jason laughed. Leo looked ready to protest.

"Wait, wait, first we need to hear about when _Percy_ got there," Piper said, and the group exclaimed in approval as Percy groaned.

Annabeth grinned at him knowingly. "Yes, let's hear about what happened _after_ the volcano exploded," she poked him in the ribs. Percy didn't object so Calypso agreed.

"It was about what you would expect," she smiled at the memory.

"What does _that_ mean?" Piper asked.

"Oh you know," she waved it off. "Washed up on the shore unconscious, covered in ash, clothes torn. Much like many of the heroes before him. He had a bad gash on his right leg that I healed."

Percy seemed to be remembering as well. "For a fourteen-year-old boy, waking up to a beautiful goddess rubbing magic healing lotion on your skin is a bit overwhelming."

"Yes, you were not the most articulate when you started trying to get information," Calypso recalled. "Although it did make it less of a hassle to get you healthy. You listen to orders very easily when you're confused."

Annabeth snorted. "That is a true statement. Reminds me of—"

"Yes, I know," Percy cut her off impatiently. "Let's move on from the unflattering idiot I become when I'm knocked unconscious."

They all laughed and Calypso continued. "If you think _your_ arrival was unflattering, maybe I should give you Leo's entrance as a comparison," she said.

"Oh come on!" Leo argued. "You feel bad for a blubbering idiot but have no sympathy for a kid who fell out of the sky?"

"W-what?" Piper asked expectantly with a laugh. "Oh my gods, please tell."

"So there I am," Calypso began, "working in my garden as usual, when I suddenly see this huge fireball falling out of the sky."

That earned huge laughs from Jason. "That is the most _accurate_ description of Leo Valdez I have ever heard!" He exclaimed.

Leo held out his hands and gave Jason a look. "Seriously?"

"No it gets worse!" Calypso said. "I run towards this _fireball_ and I reach him just as he crashes smack in the center of my perfectly set dining table!"

Everyone burst into laughter. "And I had just finished polishing that table!" She added. "I couldn't even see him through all the smoke and broken wood, and by the time I got a good look at him, all I see is this scrawny little elf covered in soot chasing after that— what do you call it— that ball of wire—"

"Archimedes Sphere," Leo corrected her. "And for your information I had just created the most _dangerous_ one-man helicopter in the _world!_ And _survived!_ "

Piper was struggling to breathe at this point. "Oh my gods I can picture this so clearly!" She managed to exclaim.

"It was the most unattractive first impression of any hero ever," Calypso concluded.

Leo raised his eyebrows at her as everyone else finished laughing. "Well thank you for that, Sunshine. Love you too, by the way," he shook his head, mildly insulted.

Calypso smiled and gave him a hug which he returned reluctantly. "Aw, I grew to love you, babe," she told him sweetly. "And you make a very cute fireball," she added mockingly.

Everyone cracked up again. Calypso gave Leo a kiss and settled her head down on his lap, with her knees up. Leo ran a hand through her hair and smiled.

"Okay, okay, get this!" Percy started over the laughter. "So a few weeks ago we were at my mom's house - "

"Oh no!" Annabeth groaned, knowing where this story was going. Percy laughed at her reaction along with everyone else.

"So we were chatting after dinner — I don't remember what it was about — "

"We were telling her about our attempted trip to Disneyland last spring break," Annabeth reminded him.

"Right!" Percy remembered. "We were telling her about our trip, which ended up being ruined by none other than the Minotaur... anyway my mom asks us — jokingly of course — she says, 'So, when's the wedding gonna be?'"

The whole group laughed. "No wait, wait that's not the best part!" Percy stopped them. Annabeth put her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Then _Annabeth_ ," he put his arm around her, "without missing a beat, says totally matter-of-factly, _'In about four years!_ '"

The group exploded in laughter and Annabeth blushed scarlet but was laughing as well. "I was just— " she tried to defend herself, but everyone was laughing too hard to listen.

"I'm engaged!" Percy exclaimed loudly, spilling a bit of his drink, which just made everyone laugh harder. "I didn't even know it! I'll be a married man in four years!"

Jason held up his beer in a toast. "Congratulations dude!" He exclaimed. "Can I be your best man?" They clinked bottles dramatically as everyone laughed some more, and both took sips from their drinks.

As the group's laughter began to fade, Calypso lifted her head to whisper something into Leo's ear. His eyes widened and he gave the group a giant smile. He pointed to Calypso. "THIS ONE SAYS WE'RE GONNA BE MARRIED IN _THREE!_ "

The party exploded again and Leo stood up. With a beer can in one hand, he gave a loud _whoop_ and began dancing around the campfire, yodeling. Percy quickly stood up to join him. Pretty soon all three boys were doing some kind of native chant around the campfire.

The girls were laughing, and Piper moved to sit next to Calypso and Annabeth. They began to drunkenly sing "We Are the Champions" while swaying back and forth.

By the time the party ended, Piper had fallen asleep and had to be carried home by Jason, Calypso and Annabeth had built an impressive sand fort, Leo had set every beer can on fire, and Percy had drenched everyone with ocean water.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please talk to me through reviews and tell me what you think!**


End file.
